This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Urinary prostate cancer protein biomarkers are important for early cancer detection. A urine test at this point can significantly reduce the number of unnecessary biopsies done as a result of elevated serum PSA. The application of genomics to cancer cells has allowed the identification of a number of candidate biomarkers for further investigations. This pilot study will utilize the advanced targeted proteomic technology using multiple reaction monitoring (MRM) under the resource center for testing the discriminatory power of identified cancer proteins in urine samples. The application is also anticipated to drive further development and optimization of the targeted MRM technology.